Looking for Edward!
by Mega-Twilight-fan1991
Summary: Bella and Edward are a happy couple until an accident tears them apart. Bella starts to believe Edward isnt dead, but now a vampire. Is she right? What will she do to make Edward hers again?  Vamps. B&E. Canon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :)**

**So to all the readers of WWTE i know i said I was going to do a sequel to that and dw i am working on it! :) but i had this idea and i just wanted to get it out there. **

**Its pretty different from my last stories but i hope you will all enjoy it :) **

**Heres the summary: **

_**Bella and Edward are a happy couple until an accident tears them apart. Bella starts to believe Edward isnt dead, but now a vampire. Is she right? What will she do to make Edward hers again? (Vamps. B&E. Canon couples)**_

**Rated M: for swearing, just in case! :)**

**Heres the prologue! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I checked my contacts and makeup in my compact one more time before snapping it shut and throwing it in my bag.

I took an un-needed deep breath and walked forward.

'Excuse me' I said softly to a man who had his head buried under the hood of a truck.

He jumped and banged his head. 'Fuck' he muttered before turning towards me. 'Oh, im sorry miss' he apologised, his smile growing as he looked me up and down.

'Erm, I was just wondering if you could give me directions to the Cullen house, i'm a little lost' I asked.

'Of course, it's just down here' he pointed down the road. 'Give me a sec, i'll walk ya' he offered, grabbing a dirty rag and wiping his hands on it. He leaned into the open window of the truck and pulled out some keys.

'Right, this way' he grinned at me motioning for me to follow.

'Thankyou, you really didnt have to walk me' I told him as I saw him looking at me out of the corner of his eye for the 6th time in seconds.

'Its no problem' he winked.

I internally groaned but forced a smile.

'So you know the Cullens?' he asked.

'Erm...yeah, we kinda lost touch a while back' I said.

'I think only the boy is living there at the moment though' he told me as we waited to cross the road.

'Edward?' I squeaked, trying to hide my excitement.

'But not on his own...if you get what I mean' he winked.

I frowned. I didnt get what he meant. 'What?'

'Oh here it is' he said changing the subject. He pointed to a large house, with big posh gates.

'Wow Edward' I whispered to myself.

'Want me to come with you?' the truck man asked.

'No, no its okay, i'll be fine. Thankyou...erm...?'

'Jacob' he smirked.

'Thanks Jacob' I smiled tightly.

'Its no problem...?' he chuckled, waiting for my name.

'Oh, its Bella' I told him.

'Bella' he grinned.

'Thanks again' I said, making my way toward the house.

'Maybe i'll see you around?' he asked and I just waved him off.

As I approached the large white house, I noticed a small gap between the large black gates and the wall. I squeezed through quickly.

I walked slowly up the front steps and buzzed the bell. Butterflies grew in my stomach as I waited for Edward, _my Edward _to open the door.

'Yes?' Except it wasnt Edward. It was a girl.

'Who are you?' I asked before realising I didnt really have the right. 'Sorry, is Edward home?'

'He's home, whats it to you?' she sneered.

Who the fuck was this bitch?

'I wanna see him' I told her simply.

'Fine, come in' she sighed holding the door open for me.

I stepped past her and into the house.

I figured things would be different but not this different.

As I followed the red headed girl up the stairs and down a long corridor my anticipation grew.

'Edward' the girl called as we stopped in a doorway.

'What?' I heard his voice snap from the other side.

'Theres a new one' she said, shoving me forward into the room.

Now I knew what truck man Jacob had said about him not living on his own. I took in all the girls sitting around a jacuzzi which sat in the middle of the room. Inside the tub two more girls were seated on either side of...him.

Edward.

When I finally set my eyes on him he was looking at me, and for a second I thought he'd recognised me, but then he looked me up and down and I realised he couldnt have.

My heart dropped. I dont know what I was expecting, but this certainly was not it.

* * *

**So? Did you like it?**

**This is very different to anything i've ever done before so i'm hoping you will like it. **

**So if you wanna find out whats going on...please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you think and i'll get the next chapter out :) **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres chapter number 1! :)**

**Thought id get it out quickly :)**

**Thankyou to the people who reviewed and story alerted, and favourited already :) **

**Anyway heres the first chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been 3 months.

3 months since the accident,

The accident that had taken away the love of my life.

Edward Cullen.

I'd tried to get over it, I really had. But life just seemed to pass by without me.

So after I'd heard things, things which gave me hope. I hadnt been able to sit around wasting my life anymore.

I'd had to try.

So I did.

As I lay here on the ground, I wondered if it had worked. If i'd been stupid to believe such things.

Okay so i'm not making much sense.

Let me try to explain.

It happened a couple of weeks ago.

_I was curled up on my bed, hiding from the world, when the bang made me jump. _

_I sighed and sat up. Looking around the room I couldnt decipher where the noise had come from, until I noticed one of my wardrobe doors open with things spilling out at the bottom. _

_A box must have fallen from the top shelf. _

_I groaned and shoved my quilt aside. _

_I sat on the floor in front of the cupboard and began sorting through the junk that was now all over the place. _

_It was just random stuff i'd shoved in a box to get it out of the way. _

_I was putting back a book on myths and legends when a photo fell out._

_It was a photo of me and Edward messing around in his back garden. _

_A tear slipped down my cheek as I looked at our grinning faces. _

_I shoved the photo in the box, and picked the book up to put back. I looked at the front cover and a vampire stared back at me. _

_I pushed the book in next to the photo and put the tub back on the top shelf. _

_I crawled back into my bed and sobbed, thinking about the day that picture had been taken. _

_I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up a few hours later, all I could think about was the book on myths and legends. _

_Suddenly I _needed _to read it. _

_I slipped out of my comfort zone and walked to the wardrobe to get the book. _

_Once I was back under the covers, I flicked through it. _

_I didnt understand why I'd had such an urge to look at it, it was just a load of old rubbish._

_I sighed and threw it on the floor, running a hand through my hair. _

_'Bells!' Charlie called from downstairs. 'Bella!' he called again, knowing I wouldnt answer. _

_I hadnt spoken to anyone properly in weeks. Just a few grunts and mumbles here and there. Everyone told me it was no good to keep myself locked away, but I didnt care. With Edward gone, there wasnt much I cared about any more. _

_Charlie had even gone as far as to call a doctor in to try and talk some sense into me. I'd screamed at him that I wasnt sick and told them that all I wanted was people to leave me the fuck alone. _

_Charlie had stayed out of my way after that, still trying to get me to eat properly and making small talk but he'd stopped trying to get me out of my 'mope', knowing he was wasting his time._

_I pulled the cover over my head and ignored him. _

_'Bella! You need to eat' he was outside my door now. _

_'Go away' I mumbled. _

_'Bella' he sighed. 'You cant go on like this' _

_'Your right there dad' I whispered to myself. _

_'I'll leave your dinner here, please just_ try_ to eat something Bella' he said gently before going back downstairs. _

_I decided to try to co-operate and pulled in the tray of lasagne and milk before locking my door again. _

_I walked back to my bed and nearly tripped over the book i'd discarded earlier. I went to pick it up when I noticed the page it had landed open on. _

Immortality.

_I shoved the food aside and sat cross-legged on the floor with the book in front of me. _

_I read through some passages. _

Immortality can be given in many ways. Of course there are some of the more obvious ways, like being bitten by a vampire and forever living on blood.

_I knew this was all a load of rubbish, but I felt something, something that compelled me to carry on reading. _

If a human were to be changed into a human, vampires usually pick more vulnerable subjects. Say when a human is near death.

_Could it be possible...?_

_This was ridiculous. _

_I threw the book away from me and put my head in my hands._

_I was considering things that I knew were idiotic. Vampires are not real and Edward was dead! _

_I went to bed and tried to forget about vampires and immortality._

_But my dreams were consumed with images of Edward as a vampire. _

_When I woke up I scolded myself for being so stupid._

_Though it didnt stop me from reading more of the book. _

_And over the next couple of days I read more and more. _

_I learned that there was supposedly a group. Leaders of the vampires. The volturi they were called. I read that the volturi could change people, if they thought they were 'special' enough. _

_I knew it was ridiculous to believe these things, but with every page I read, the more I was pulled in. _

_I kept thinking of things that lead me to believe Edward was one of them. _

_Things like the fact, even though he'd been in the car with me, after the accident his body was nowhere to be found. _

_And how the photo i'd found of me and him had been found in _this _book. _

_Both coincidences...i knew that...but I couldnt stop myself foolishly hoping._

_I started looking things up on the internet and after a couple of weeks I had made a decision. _

_To find out if any of it was true. And most importantly if Edward was still alive...well sort of. _

Now as I lay on the cold, hard pavement I was about to get my answer.

_'Your going where?' Charlie yelled, springing up from the couch. _

_'Italy' I shrugged as I started up the stairs. _

_'Wha...Bel...you cant...wait what?' he stuttered grabbing my wrist to stop me walking away. _

_'I need to Dad!' I told him. _

_'Why? Why do you suddenly _need_ to go to Italy?' he questioned raising his eyebrow at me. _

_'I just have to, its just something I gotta do' I explained. _

_'Well who are you going with?' he asked, releasing my wrist. _

_'Erm...no-one' I mumbled quickly running a hand through my hair, hoping he wouldnt hear. _

_'NO-ONE?' he yelled. _

_Shit. _

_'Your going by yourself?' _

_'Its no big deal dad' I shrugged again._

_'No big deal?' he repeated incredulously._

_'Yeah' I agreed._

_'Bella' he sighed before walking away and sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. _

_'Dad' I groaned, stepping down and sitting opposite him. _

_He looked up at me, the concern visible on his face. _

_'Dad, you've got no reason to be worried' I lied. If what i'd read was true, then I'd be coming face to face with blood sucking vampires. But Charlie didnt need to know that. _

_'Bella, is this because of Edward?' he asked cautiously. _

_'What?' I frowned, flinching at _his_ name. _

_'Is this something you planned with him maybe? Before the accident?' he questioned. _

_'No' I muttered looking at my hands._

_'Because if it is you dont need to do it right now, you have time...' he started. _

_'No dad' I repeated. _

_'Because Edward wouldnt want you to...' _

_'Edwards dead dad!' I cried fleeing up the stairs. I heard him softly call my name but I ignored him._

_I threw myself on my bed and sobbed hard into my pillow. I dont know what had made me react so badly to Charlie's use of his name, but the tears just wouldnt stop. I howled into the cushion for what seemed like hours before I was finally reduced to snivelling quietly. _

_When I looked in the mirror the next morning I realised something needed to be done. And whether Charlie liked it or not, it was going to involve me going to Italy. _

_If there was even the slightest possibilty that Edward was still out there somewhere, I needed to know. _

_'Bella are you sure about this?' Charlie asked cautiously as I tossed my suitcase in the back of my big red truck. _

_'I'm positive' I nodded encouragingly. _

_Charlie didnt look convinced, but he knew i'd made up my mind. We'd had many long discussions about my wish to go to Italy over the past week and he'd made it perfectly clear he wasnt at all happy with the idea. But I'd told him I just needed to get away for a while, just to be on my own, away from Forks. I could tell he still thought it was a stupid idea but somehow i'd convinced him to let me go. _

_'Dad, i'll be fine' I said, unsure whether that was really true. _

_'Just take care Bells' he warned grasping my shoulders and shaking me slightly. _

_'I will, i'm only going for a week dad' I tried reassuring him._

_He looked behind me at my truck and grimaced slightly. 'Are you sure you dont want me to drive you to the airport?' he asked._

_'Dad, honestly i'll be okay' I smiled giving him a hug to which he responded with an awkward one armed pat on the back. 'I'll see you soon' I told him, loosening my grip on him. _

_'Call me when you land okay?' He ordered pointing a stern finger at me as I climbed in the cab. _

_'I will, see you dad' I waved as I backed out of the driveway. He waved back and as I pulled away I looked back at him in the rearview mirror. I saw him sigh before slowly walking back inside._

_I made sure I kept an eye on him until he dissapeared because, I just wasnt sure when I would see him again. _

* * *

**Well there you go! **

**Did you like it? :)**

**PLease give me a REVIEW and tell me what your thinking about this story so far...think i should carry on with it? :) Let me know! **

**If i get enough response i'll get the next chapter out as quick as i can :)**

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres the next one :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except plot! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_'Its just down that way' The old man i'd asked directions from informed me. _

_'Thankyou' I smiled, before making my way down the road he pointed out to me. _

_I'd arrived in Italy 2 days ago and had neither seen or heard anything of any vampires roaming around. Obviously I hadnt expected the place to be crawling with them, but I was dissapointed in the fact that after all, everything i'd read probably was indeed _just_ 'myths and legends'._

_Lying in bed last night i'd realised how stupid it really was to have come all the way to Italy looking for fucking vampires. I really had gone insane. _

_I shook my head and sighed as I approached the large square i'd been searching for. I'd decided to make the most of the trip, now i'd come to my senses, by doing some sight seeing. It was beautiful. I wandered round taking pictures of the amazing fountain that sat directly in the middle, and the clock tower that hovered above it. _

_By lunchtime i'd taken over 100 photographs and had taken up residence on a bench beside the water fountain. _

_I rested my elbows on my knees and head in my hands as I stared up at the clock. I noticed the bench beside me lift a little and turned my head as the elderly couply, who had been sitting there, walk away. The old man grabbed his wifes and she turned and smiled at him. _

_I smiled at them before sighing and running a hand roughly through my hair as I realised just how normal things were here. _

_There were no such thing as fucking vampires. _

_'Vampires!' I whispered harshly at myself. 'Stupid' I tutted quietly. _

_'What did you say?' _

_I turned quickly at the voice and saw a young girl, no older than 14 staring back at me. She wore a big black sweater with the hood pulled up so her face was mostly hidden from view. _

_'Oh...um...it was nothing, I was just talking to myself' I told her, giving her a quick smile. _

_'What did you say?' she repeated. _

_'Erm, really it was nothing important' I shook my head dismissively. _

_'What do you know?' she hissed quietly, her head ducking closer to mine. _

_'What?' I mouthed. _

_Suddenly she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the edge of the square. _

_'What are you doing?' I yelled, taken aback at how strong she was. _

_'Shhh' she snapped, smiling sweetly at a couple eyeing us as they walked past. _

_'Get off me!' I struggled against her grip, but fuck was she strong._

_She dragged me quickly down a dark alleyway, as I fought against her. After a few minutes, she stopped and glanced around before releasing her grip and dropping my arm. _

_'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I snapped as she stared at me. _

_'What do you know?' she repeated. _

_'I dont know what your talking about!' I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air to emphasise my point. _

_'We dont like playing games' she hissed sharply. _

_'I honestly dont know what your going on about kid' I laughed humorlessly, before stomping off back the way I'd been dragged. _

_But suddenly she was in front of me. 'What the...' I stuttered glancing behind me and then back to the girl. _

_Slowly she lifted her hands to her hood and pulled it down quickly. She walked closer and as her face came into view I gasped. _

_Her eyes! _

_Her eyes were...were...red!_

_I screamed. _

_But was quickly silenced by a hand over my mouth. _

_I stared at the girl in front of me as she nodded to whoever held me from behind. _

_'What does Aro want done?' she said calmly._

_I struggled against the vice like grip that held me, but it was no use. It was like stone. _

_'What do you want?' I scream/mumbled under the hand that silenced me. _

_'He wants to see her' A deep masculine voice said from behind me, ignoring me completely._

_I watched the girl as she rolled her eyes before nodding again. _

_Suddenly my feet left the floor as I was lifted and carried further down the dark alley. _

_'Noooo!' I yelled as I kicked against the man's legs. _

_I had no idea what was going on. Who were these fucking people? _

_I tried with all my might to struggle free but soon I was being carried down some stone steps. _

_'Please' I pleaded, my energy gone. _

_They said nothing, just carried on walking._

_Soon we came to some large doors which opened as we approached. _

_'Well what do we have here then?' A smallish boy, about the same age as the girl, smirked as we entered a large foyer area. _

_'Shes for Aro!' my holder snapped as he reached out for me. I noticed as his eyes flashed in the light that his eyes matched the girls._

_Who was Aro? Where the fuck was I? _

_Was...was I about to...to die?_

_I was carried through another set of doors into a large throne like room._

_Three chairs sat at the end of the room and in them sat three men. _

_I was being taken to them. _

_When we were about 3 feet away I was dropped, literally dropped, on the floor. _

_'Now now Felix, be careful' the man in the middle chair spoke softly. _

_He smiled at me as I whimpered on the floor. _

_I glanced at the three men and realised i'd seen this image before. _

_In my book. The book on myths and fucking legends. _

_I was sitting opposite 'The Volturi'!_

_'Well done my dear' the middle man spoke again. _

_Had I said that out loud? _

_'Jane, tell me again' He said motioning to the girl, who was now standing beside me. _

_'Certainly Aro' she smiled, walking up to him and holding out her hand. _

_He took it and closed his eyes. He stayed motionless for a few moments, only nodding his head slightly now and again. _

_'Lovely' he smiled at me as he let go of Janes hand. _

_'Now dear, why dont you tell us what brings you here?' he asked politely. _

_'Please dont kill me' I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes. _

_'Now now, why would we kill you?' he smiled gently. _

_'I know who you are' I whispered. 'I know _what _you are'_

_'We know' he nodded. _

_'I want to be one of you!' I said suddenly. 'Is Edward Cullen a vampire?' I asked quickly, suddenly unable to control myself. _

_'Shh now dear' he said. 'Now tell me, whats a beautiful young girl like you doing in Italy all by herself?' he asked softly as he pulled himself up from his chair and began slowly walking towards me. _

_'I...I...was looking for you' I stammered out, though I wasnt sure I should have been so honest. _

_'And why would you be looking for us?' he smiled. _

_'I...I just wanted to know...I...' I paused, trying to control my shaking voice. _

_'Go on' he encouraged taking another step closer. _

_'I heard...I heard' I took a breath. 'I heard, that if you think someone is special enough...you can, make them...make them one of you' I whispered. _

_'Ahh and where did you hear that my dear?' he asked. _

_'I read it' I shrugged watching as the tall, black haired man approached me. _

_'So is that what you want?' he murmured, placing a finger on his chin as if in thought._

_'I...yes...maybe...i dont know' I stuttered. 'I'm finding this very hard to believe right now' I whispered. I mean I knew I'd come to Italy to look for vampires, but I think deep down I never really thought i'd actually find them. _

_'Finding what hard to believe my dear?' he asked crouching down in front of me. _

_I leaned back a bit, as I took in his dull red eyes, trying hard to hide how scared I was. _

_'This, you...what...you are' I whispered, looking away from his intense stare. _

_'You've never actually said what you think we are dear'_

_'Vampires' I mouthed, scared to say the word out loud. _

_'Ahh' he smiled before standing and walking slowly back to his seat, his hands placed behind his back as he strolled. _

_He lowered himself into his throne like chair before speaking again. _

_'Well my dear, you are correct in your assumptions' he nodded. 'But this may not be such a good thing' he said looking at Jane who had a smirk on her face. _

_'We cant have people knowing about our existence' he explained. 'That is why we sent Jane out for you' _

_'What?' I whispered suddenly very confused. _

_'I'm sorry my dear, as lovely as you are...we cant have you wandering around knowing about us' he said a sympathetic smile appeared on his face. 'We have worked hard to keep our existence under wraps, so it is something we just cannot risk' he continued. _

_'I...I dont understand' I mumbled. _

_'Felix' Aro motioned to the big man, well vampire who had carried me in. _

_He nodded and walked over to me, grabbing my arms and pulling me up. _

_He threw me over his shoulder so I faced his back. _

_'Get rid of her' Aro said calmly. _

_I suddenly realised that they werent just gonna throw me out and tell me to mind my own business. When he said get rid of me, he meant it. Permanantly. _

_'Nooooo!' I screamed as I kicked and punched at Felix. 'Nooooooo! Pleease! Don't!' I cried. _

_Felix didnt even flinch as he turned and carried me back towards the exit. _

_'Noo! Pleeease, Aro!' I begged as his face came into view when I was turned. _

_He shook his head and looked away. _

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realised I was about to die._

_'Pleease, wait wait! Just let me say something...PLEEEEASE!' I fucking screamed my head off. _

_Felix stopped._

_'Bring her back' I heard Aro say softly. _

_I stopped kicking as I was swung round again. _

_Felix once again dropped me on the floor. _

_I winced as my body met the cold stone, hard. _

_'What is it you wanted to say' Aro asked. _

_'I...I...' I was shaking hard as I tried to wipe the tears quickly from my eyes. 'Couldnt you consider me?' I asked, finally looking at him. 'To...to...to be one of y...you?' I stammered._

_'Like you said yourself dear, we only consider people we see to be particularly special' he said._

_'Please' I begged, the tears welling again as I looked down at the floor._

_I heard Aro sigh. _

_'Come!' he ordered._

_'Wha...?' I asked, my head snapping up to look up at him. _

_'Come here!' he snapped. _

_I stood quickly. My legs gave way slightly but I walked, determined, towards him. _

_'Give me your hand' he said, his voice gentle again as he held his hand out, palm up, for me._

_I hesitated before slowly placing my shaking hand in his. _

_His fingers wrapped around mine and he pulled me closer. He took a breath and closed his eyes. _

_They quickly snapped open after only a second. He glanced towards our hands before looking back at my face. _

_'Hmm?' he muttered. _

_'Is...is something wrong?' I asked glancing at his face and watching his brow furrow. _

_He didnt answer, just squeezed my hand harder and closed his eyes again. _

_Once again his eyes snapped open after just a second. _

_'Why cant I read you?' he shook his head. _

_'Read me?' it was my turn to furrow my brow. _

_'I can read minds, but with you...theres nothing...its like you have a shield up' he murmured. _

_'Um...sorry?' I apologised, not knowing what else to say. _

_'Intriguing' he smiled softly, dropping my hand. 'Maybe you were right' he nodded sitting back in his seat. _

_I just stood there, scared to move, scared to say anything in case it lead to my 'disposal'. _

_'You want to be one of us?' he asked to which I nodded quickly. 'Your sure' _

_'Yes' I said. Though I didnt know whether I was, or whether I was just scared of dying if I said no. _

_'Jane, take her' he nodded to the girl behind me. _

_I turned to see her roll her eyes before walking to me and grabbing my arm. _

_'Oh...' I remembered, I turned back to Aro. 'Can I ask something?' _

_Aro nodded. _

_'Is...Edward Cullen...is he a...' I pointed to him. _

_'Edward Cullen?' he repeated, putting his chin in his hand and looking to the ceiling as if in thought. _

_'The mind reader Aro' My eyes snapped to Jane beside me. _

_'Ah yes, Edward Cullen, yes, I remember now' he nodded, giving me my answer. _

_I smiled in thanks and let Jane lead me away. _

As I lay on the floor thinking how I got here, I just hope that Aro was asking Jane to change me, and not kill me.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

* * *

**Well there it is :)**

**A little more explanationof how Bella got where she is!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! **

**Next Chapter soon...with maybe a bit of Edward! :)**

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter :) **

**If anybodys actually reading it lol **

**Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all! **

* * *

Chapter 3

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I saw him climb out of the tub. I couldn't believe the guy I loved, the guy I thought was dead for so long was standing in front of me.

'Another one hey?' Edward smirked as he walked towards me his eyes roaming up and down my body. Water dripped from his hair, down his shoulders and rolled down his bare chest. Oh that chest, how I'd missed it.

'Erm...' I murmured, apparently unable to speak. I stared at his perfect face as I realised just how much I'd missed him.

His smirk continued as he stared at my chest.

'I...erm...heard you rent out rooms?' I stuttered.

'Pretty cute' he muttered to himself a finger on his chin as if in thought, as he wandered around me slowly. 'Hmm, yes, she can stay' he nodded as he returned to stand in front of me.

'Excuse me?' I asked incredulously folding my arms across my chest.

I couldn't believe this was Edward. My Edward. But there was no denying it. Even though some of his already amazing features had been enhanced by his change, it was definitely him.

'You can go' he said, brushing me off with a wave of his hand before turning his back on me.

'Edward...' I whispered sadly. Upset by the fact that obviously more than just some of his features had changed.

This was not the Edward I remembered. In fact the guy in front of me was a complete bastard.

Yet the thought of being away from him again hurt my heart. That was not even something to be considered.

'What?' he asked, turning back to me. For a second I saw the old Edward flash in his now topaz eyes, but it quickly disappeared as he cocked an eyebrow waiting for me to say something.

'Erm, I can stay?' I mumbled looking into his eyes, desperate for him to see me. Really see who I was.

He didn't.

'Yes, Jessica will show you' he said dismissively, walking away and dropping himself back down into the hot tub.

He grinned at the two girls who sat either side of him and stretched his arms around both of them. I watched as one of the girls whispered something to him and he laughed before leaning down and kissing her mouth roughly.

My heart caught in my throat, and if it were possible for me to cry I definitely would be. I wanted to shout at him to stop, to only ever kiss _me_ that way but I knew I couldn't. I turned away quickly and followed 'Jessica' out of the room.

She showed me to my 'room' and rolled her eyes as I thanked her. I noticed she was human, I got a strong whiff as she whipped around and her hair wafted in my face.

I closed the door quickly, breathing in the fresh air. I was able to control myself around humans pretty well for a newborn, Aro had told me.

I slid down the door and sat on the floor, my head in my hands.

I was so confused.

I'd been so happy to see Edward, to see him alive after I'd thought he was dead for so long. Yet so much had obviously changed and I wasn't sure how to go about it.

I guess I'd thought that he'd be moping around missing me, and as soon as I showed up he'd recognise me and we'd carry on as we left off.

Things were so very different, it was as if I'd never fucking existed.

I sighed loudly into my hands before standing up and throwing myself onto the bed.

I stayed there, motionless for a few hours, thinking about what I was gonna do to get Edward back. I knew I didn't wanna just tell him who I was, I think I just kinda needed him to see that for himself.

First of all I needed to get rid of all the other skanks that were hanging on his arm.

I made a decision just as someone knocked on the door.

I was at the door in seconds, deciding I couldn't be bothered with human pace, and flung the door open.

'Hey' Edward smirked, as he allowed himself in my room.

'Yeah come in' I muttered closing the door, though my breathing sped up at the thought of us being in the room alone together.

'So, I never caught your name before' he grinned.

'Thats because you never asked' I snapped, putting my plan in motion.

'Well aren't you a feisty one' he winked moving towards me.

I could smell him as he edged closer, and all I wanted to do was grab his shirt, push my lips against his and never let him go again. But I couldn't.

So I stepped around him and walked to the other side of the bed.

'Are you gonna tell me your name or not?' he asked as he followed my movements with his eyes.

'Be...' I stopped abruptly, knowing I couldn't tell him my real name.

'Be?' He cocked an eyebrow.

'Beth' I finished.

'Beth...nice' he smirked.

He leaned forward and rested his hands on the bed looking up at me through his unbelievably long lashes.

'So, erm how does this work?' I asked as nonchalantly as I could, trying to avoid his gaze by looking at my fingernails.

'How does what work darlin'?' he grinned.

I couldn't help the small feeling of joy as he called me darling.

'Well all of it, I don't usually use hotels like this?' I asked.

'Well you can pay weekly or monthly, depends on how long your planning to stay' he shrugged, as I noticed him slowly edge his way around the bed.

'Well I don't know yet, so I'll pay monthly if that's okay' I told him.

'That's fine sweetheart' he nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at me. 'You remind me of someone' he whispered so quietly that if I was human, which he thought I was, I wouldn't have heard him.

He was edging closer and I needed to get away from him if I was going to keep up the pretence.

I quickly clambered over the bed so I was again on the opposite side to him.

'What are you doing?' he asked cocking an eyebrow.

'Look, I'm not going to be like all your other girls down there okay' I told him sternly, pointing to the floor.

He chuckled quietly before walking to the door.

'Alright alright, worth a try though' he smirked. 'I just came to introduce myself, I'm Edward by the way' he grinned his crooked smile that I had missed so much.

'I know' I smiled.

'Of course you do' he winked before opening the door and stepping out.

Once the door closed behind him, I let out a huge breath and sat on the edge of the bed.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my cell phone. I noticed a voice message and sighed, knowing it would probably be Charlie again.

It had been three weeks since I'd been changed and nearly four since the last time I'd seen my father. I hadn't answered his calls simply because I didn't know if I could go back. I looked different now, there was no way he wouldn't think something was up. I couldn't expose myself like that. Maybe I would return home someday, but it wasn't something I was planning anytime soon.

I pressed listen and threw the phone beside me as I lay down and closed my eyes.

'Bella, it's me again' He sounded so tired. 'Look I'm begging you, I just, if your, if your okay...just let me know please, just a text or anything. You don't need to come home sweetheart, not if you don't want to, if it's too hard then it's okay honey, I just need to know your okay, please Bells. I miss you and love you. Please' he sighed before putting the phone down.

I didn't want to hurt Charlie and I hated that I was making him so worried. I just couldn't risk talking to him.

I let out a breath and sat up grabbing my phone and ending the call. I smiled as I saw the picture of me and Edward I had as a screensaver pop up. I was leaning against him smiling as he nuzzled into my hair a grin on his face. I slid off the bed and walked towards the door. I padded down the hallway barefoot and walked slowly down the stairs.

I needed to see Edward. Even if he wasn't the Edward I wanted him to be, I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

'Well hello Beth!' he cheered as I entered a lounge area where he was sitting in an arm chair, a bottle of beer in his hand for show.

I looked behind me to see who he was talking to, before I remembered that was my name!

'Oh! Hi' I said quickly, knowing that if I could still blush I would be.

He frowned for a second before grinning again.

'Nice of you to join us' he said loudly as a girl with blonde hair walked over and sat on the arm of his chair.

He placed his arm around her and nuzzled her neck as she giggled.

I looked away, feeling awkward and upset.

'Care to join?' he chuckled bringing my attention back to him.

'No thank you!' I huffed stomping through to what I guessed was a game room.

A couple of girls were playing pool and another three were dancing on a WII game. I noticed a sofa in the corner of the room and made my way to it, wanting to be out of the way.

I sat for a while watching. I saw how the girls got flustered and red and realised that all the girls here were human.

'Hi!' someone suddenly squeaked from beside me.

I turned to see a small girl, with short spiky hair, she reminded me of a little pixie.

'Hello' I smiled, shuffling away from her slightly so she wouldn't feel my cold skin.

'I'm Alice' she grinned.

'I'm Bel...Beth' I corrected, I was going to have to remember that.

'Hi Belbeth' she giggled.

'It just Beth' I chuckled.

'It's nice to meet you' she smiled sincerely.

'You too' I returned.

'Have you been here long?' she asked politely.

'No, I only got here today' I informed her.

'You like it here?'

'Erm, yeah I think so' I smiled.

She giggled, sat back and watched Edward stroll into the room.

The two girls who had been playing pool, giggled and ran over to him. He kissed each of them.

I looked away.

'Urgh!' I groaned in sadness and frustration.

'Your not an Edward fan?' Alice asked beside me.

'Erm, not really' I lied.

'Me neither' she shrugged.

'Really?' I asked wide eyed.

'You sound surprised' she smirked.

'Well, yeah I am, I mean I thought all the girls here liked him'

'No, I have a boyfriend...he's Edward's best friend' she informed me.

'Oh' I nodded. 'Does he live here too?' I asked.

'Yep, I only live here because Jasper asked me, he's working tonight though so I thought I'd come down and see what was going on'

'Yo, Alice, where's Jasper?' Edward called strolling over and shoving himself on the sofa between us.

I quickly got up, nearly too fast for human speed, but just about pulled it off. I couldn't let him touch me.

Edward sniffed his armpits and furrowed his brows at me. 'Do I smell or something?' he asked putting his arm around Alice.

She wiggled out and glared at him, but he wasn't paying attention, he was still staring at me.

'You don't smell' I informed him. _Well you do, but you smell amazing. _

'Well that's good to know' he smirked.

'Erm, yeah' I said awkwardly as he continued to stare at me.

'Seriously where do I know you from?' He muttered, more to himself than me.

I shrugged and he snapped his head towards me. He studied my face quickly, for a second his eyes looked sad and the old Edward was there.

I smiled and instinctively reached for him.

'Eddiiie!' someone called from behind me, causing my hand that was reaching for his face, to snap back quickly.

He quickly returned to normal and grinned at the girl making her way to him.

'Erm, I think i'm gonna head to bed' I whispered to no-one in particular.

'Night Belbeth' Alice grinned from beside Edward, who looked at me and smiled, the most genuine smile I'd seen from him since I'd been here.

'Goodnight Beth' he said softly, making my breath hitch. He then grabbed the girl who had called him to him and sat her on his lap.

'Erm, good...goodnight' I stuttered before turning on my heel and retreating quickly from the room.

As I headed up the stairs I let out a huge sigh. Yep. This was definitely going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**There you go! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think :) **

**Keep reading! :) **

**x**


End file.
